


"How do you like it, Iwa-chan?"

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, oikawa in a cheerleader outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: A 100% iwaoi smut fanfic dedicated to my yaoi bff for her name day :)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	"How do you like it, Iwa-chan?"

Oikawa looked at himself in the mirror, admirring the outfit he had borrowed by his school's cheerleading squad. 

"Iwa-chan's gonna love it!" he smiled and twirled around, the mini skirt twirling in time with his movement. He looked at the time on his phone. 

**'8:56 pm'**

'Just in time' he thought and turned around, walking back to his and Iwaizumi's bedroom. He heard the door open and then slam closed.

"Oikawa?! I'm home!" he yelled and Oikawa giggled as he laid on the bed. The bedroom door opened and Iwaizumi walked in, before he froze at his step, taking in Oikawa's appearance. 

"Too...ru?" he asked softly, eyes wide and jaw slightly dropped open. 

"Well, how do you like it Iwa-chan?" Oikawa giggled and got on his knees on the bed so Iwaizumi could take a look at the whole outfit.

"I... Wow, someone's horny" Iwaizumi smirked as he tugged at his tie and took it off. Oikawa blushed at the statement and slowly moved backwards until his back was pressed against the headboard and Iwaizumi was in his boxers in front of him. 

"You've been a bad boy Tooru. And what do bad boys deserve?" Iwaizumi traced his finger along Oikawa's jawline. 

"Punishment daddy" Oikawa answered softly and Iwaizumi kissed his jaw softly. 

"Good boy. What's your safe word?" Iwaizumi looked Oikawa in the eye. 

"Rain, daddy" Oikawa answered softly and Iwaizumi nodded and smiled. He got up and walked towards the opposite side of the room, opening the closet wih the toys and looking at them. 

"Strip" he ordered before grabbing two pairs of cuffs, one vibrating cock ring and Oikawa's favorite teal blindfold.

He turned around and looked towards Oikawa, seeing him sprawled out on the bed, knees up and wide, cock sitting on his stomach and breathing heavily. 

"Such a good boy" Iwaizumi praised as he set the things on the bed-side table. He first grabbed the blindfold and motioned for Oikawa to lift his head and he tied it around his head.

"Is it too tight?" he asked softly as he petted Oikaw'as hair. Oikawa shook his head 'no' and Iwaizumi hummed in response. 

Next came the handcuffs. 

"Do you want me to tie your arms or legs baby?"

"The arms daddy" Oikawa answered almost breathlessly, as Iwaizumi hummed in response again. He chained Oikawa onto the bed then got up to look at him.

"Beautiful" Iwaizumi smiled softly as he looked at Oikawa, nipples erect, pre-cum leaking on his stomach and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Iwaizumi stalked towards him almost like a predator and got on top of Oikawa, kissing him roughly. Oikawa sighed in the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Iwaizumi thrust his tongue inside.

Oikawa moaned shamlessly and arched his back trying to find some friction. Iwaizumi pulled back breathlessly and looked at the male bellow him, moving south and sucking on Oikawa's neck, leaving obviously large hickeys. 

"You're only _mine_ " Iwaizumi growled and bit down harshly on Oikawa's neck without drawing blood. 

"Iwa-chan!c Oikawa gasped as he leaned back even more and gave access to his neck and chest. 

"Nah ah ah! What's my name baby boy?" Iwaizumi got up and hovered over Oikawa's frame. 

"Daddy, I'm so sorry" Oikawa gasped softly and Iwaizumi smiled.

"It's okay baby" he stroked Oikawa's cheek before moving down and flicking the tip of his tongue softly over his left nipple. 

"Aaaa d-daddy m-more!" Oikawa moaned and arched his back as Iwaizumi completely covered his nipple with his mouth. 

Iwaizumi pulled back and looked at Oikawa before sitting up and grabbing the lube from the bed side table. 

He coated his fingers and slowly inserted them in, making Oikawa gasp and moan softly. 

"D-daddy, fast...er" he whined and Iwaizumi complied, thrusting his fingers faster and angling them so they hit Oikawa's prostate every time. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck daddy I'm gonna cum!" Oikawa gasped quickly and before he could reach his climax-

"Daddy! No!" Oikawa all but screamed as he felt the cock ring restrain him from reaching his high. 

"But baby, what kind of punishment would it be if I let you reach your limit so easily? We're gonna cum together" Iwaizumi asked and smirked as he looked at Oikawa's cock, red and bulging against the the ring. Oikawa whined once more then fell on the bed. 

Iwaizumi took off his boxers, his own cock springing out and aligning it with Oikawa's hole. 

"How fast do you want it baby?" Iwaizumi asked as he grabbed Oikawa's thighs. 

"8 daddy" Oikawa gasped and Iwaizumi smirked as he thrust inside of him violently. 

"AAAAAAAAA DADDY!" Oikawa arched his back, his head falling off of the pillows and onto the mattress. 

"Fuck, you're so tight" Iwaizumi groaned as he moved slowly, trying to losen him up. 

"Faster, please faster, I can't take it anymore!" Oikawa pleaded, shaking his head left and right. Iwaizumi smirked and started thrusting fast then faster, the headboard banging against the wall and Oikawa screaming repeatedly his name. 

"DADDY! I N-NEED TO S-SEE YOU! PLEASE" Oikawa screamed between moans, panting hard and on the verge of cumming. 

"Fuck I'm taking it off" Iwaizumi groaned and took off the blindfold, tossing it behind him and looking down to make eye contact with the male. 

The look on Oikawa's face could only be described with one word: 

_Bliss_

You could see his pupils dilated and looking at Iwaizumi with a huge smile on his face. 

"I love you, Hajime" he moaned out and put his hands up, Iwaizumi hugging him tightly and thrusting ever faster. 

"I love you too, Tooru" Iwaizumi grunted and started going even faster, if that was possible, hitting Oikawa's prostate on purpose every time. 

"Fuck I need to cum! Please Hajime!" Oikawa's pleaded and Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. 

"I'm cumming too! Fuck!" Iwaizumi yelled and threw his head back, his eyes closing as he reached his limit, taking off the cock ring just in time for Oikawa to cum with him. 

They calmed down and Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi pulled out of him, his cum spilling out. 

"Shit I forgot to wear a condom, I'm sorry Tooru" Iwaizumi apologized and looked up at his partner to see him almost asleep. 

"It's fiiiine, Hajime. Come on let's just sleep" Oikawa opened his arms and whined, Iwaizumi giving into the temptation and laid down as well, cuddling Oikawa and nuzzling his nose on Oikawa's neck and kissing it softly, lulling Oikawa to sleep and him following soon after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, so, um I'm not used to writing smut fanfics but I tried my hardest because come on, I have to learn at SOME point. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
